thebritishrailwayseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hawk the Hunter
"Hawk the Hunter" is the twelth episode of The British Railway Series: The End of the LNER. Bio Hawk is enjoying his stay at Copley Hill. He enjoys shunting about the yard with Gronk and listening to the big engines arguing. One day, Hawk shunts some vans onto a siding, but when he returns later, he discovers that the vans have gone. He asks Gronk if he moved the vans, but he denies it and tells Hawk that they were due to leave the next day. Hawk then tells Gronk that there must be a thief in the yard's midst. That evening, Hawk tells the other engines about it, and Stephen tells them to remain vigilant until the thief is caught. As the next few days pass, Hawk keeps a look out, but no other vans are taken. Allen becomes amused by Hawk's behaviour, and jokes to Stephen that he is acting like a hunter. One night, Hawk is once again keeping a look out when he sees a large green engine shunt the missing vans back into place, and then leave with another van. He quickly alerts his driver, and they leave the yard to chase the engine. Hawk soon arrives at a set of sidings where the engine is being rubbed down by his driver. When Hawk asks him about the vans, the engine tells him that he is helping to move rolling stock to the Copley Hill carriage works. After Hawk becomes surprised that such a big engine is doing shunting work, the engine reveals that he is due for an overhaul soon, and that he is doing one last useful thing before it. Hawk introduces himself to the engine, and invites him to stay at Copley Hill for the night. Soon, the engine, whose name is Arthur, is a Copley Hill resident. Whilst Sir Ralph (whose train Arthur had rescued once) gets on well with the newcomer, Allen develops a rivalry with him, as he is another Peppercorn designed Pacific. Hawk, meanwhile, continues to keep a look out in case any other thieves come to try and steal his trucks, but none do. Characters * Allen * Stephen * Sir Ralph * Scott * Arthur * Hawk * Gronk * Tavish (cameo) * Thompson (cameo) * The Unnamed N2 (cameo) * Tornado (cameo) * Herbert (mentioned) Trivia *This was the first episode to use the layout which is known by Simon Martin as "Copley Hill Mk. 1". * This marks the only speaking role of Arthur. * This is the second episode where Herbert and Nigel do not appear. Goofs *Tornado appears in a 1953 set episode, even though it was built in 2008! Simon Martin has said, however, that this was a way to show off his favorite engine. *Once again, different parts of the room where the episode was filmed can be seen. *The narrator says that Hawk backed down next to Gronk, but he actually stops while moving forwards next to Gronk. *Hawk's eyebrows are described as straightening at one point, but they retain their previous curved shape. Gallery Hawk the Hunter 2.jpg|Hawk arranges a meeting Hawk the Hunter 1.jpg Category:Episodes Category:New Episodes